


São Valentim

by pieandart



Category: Overdose (MTV) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieandart/pseuds/pieandart
Summary: Pouca gente sabe a história de São Valentim, mas é uma história sobre ser preso e morto por acreditar em amor, mas também os milagres que esse sentimento causa.Johnny se sente confinado pelo próprio sentimento que não consegue tirar do peito.





	São Valentim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [people_like_nutella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/people_like_nutella/gifts).



Pouca gente sabia, mas o santo era santo só por ser, já que nem a própria igreja acreditava mais no amor.

Quando o imperador proibiu os casamentos, ele continuou casando as almas apaixonadas.

Quando jogaram ele numa cela ele se apaixonou pela filha cega do carcereiro e o milagre do amor fez com que ela enxergasse.

O amor não salvou ele da execução no dia 14 de fevereiro.

Às vezes fazia milagre, as vezes não. Às vezes fazia e não fazia ao mesmo tempo.

O amor fazia milagre quando Danny continuava vivo depois de sumir com um pote de Mootella, não parecia fazer nada pra ele se apaixonar por Johnny no entanto. Quando Danny chegava de um show bêbado só com Johnny, era e não era milagre. Milagre porque não estava com um random, mas se Johnny tivesse tirado o olho dele por um segundo ele estaria.

Os pequenos milagres eram os preferidos do Johnny. Como os bilhetes que eram jogados na cela de Valentim, eram migalhas, mas eram tudo de mais precioso. Era o que mantinha a fé no amor.

Como quando, no final de um dia cansativo, Danny pegava uma lata gelada de qualquer coisa e apoiava na testa de Johnny, ele sempre sorria.

Ou quando ele pedia pra Johnny ajudá-lo com qualquer coisa mesmo podendo muito bem fazer sozinho.

Quando fazia muito calor e só Ronny conseguia ficar dormindo na sopa que viravam os lençóis e os outros não conseguiam sair debaixo do chuveiro apertado até amanhecer.

As vezes que o chuveiro não parecia tão apertado assim.

As vezes que Johnny ficava tão perto do outro que as gotas de água em seus cílios pareciam estrelas e tudo que ele conseguia pensar era _Starr_ repetindo em sua mente.

Como se estivesse mesmo confinado à uma cela, as coisas começaram a piorar, a sufocar. Tudo lembrava ele de estrelas e ele às evitava o máximo que podia. Tudo que ele não queria era que Danny soubesse, afinal ele

não entenderia

não gostaria

não concordaria

não levaria a sério

não sentiria nem pena de partir o seu coração e rir da sua cara. No dia seguinte voltariam os flertes de brincadeira de sempre, mas o coração de Johnny nunca mais seria o mesmo. Então o outro não podia saber que Johnny não conseguia mais escrever música porque passava o dia desenhando estrelas no caderno antes de queimar as páginas pro outro não descobrir. Que não conseguia mais sair de noite sem estar nublado que o céu limpo fazia ele chorar.

Porém existia uma diferença crucial.

Danny não era cego como a amada do santo, então no início só continuou a brincadeira, talvez passasse. Quando os banhos noturnos ficaram mais frequentes ele fez questão de fechar o espaço entre eles pra fazer melhor uso do chuveiro, era essa a desculpa pelo menos. Percebeu que era sério quando viu os cadernos acabando junto com os fósforos da caixa e bastou uma tentativa pra pegar Johnny queimando as estrelas da página num suspiro triste. Quando viu, seu coração palpitou, mas ele reprimiu a sensação, continuando a afinar seu baixo.

Chegou o dia 14 de fevereiro e Johnny nem lembrava do santo, afinal era pouco conhecido no Brasil, mas já estava pronto pra morrer pro carcereiro: o amor. Então, aconteceu o milagre. Danny lembrou da data e utilizou pra salvar o guitarrista. Não do amor, mas do confinamento do segredo. Desenhou uma guitarra no seu pulso, já tinha virado hábito ultimamente, e chamou, _insistiu_ , que Johnny saísse com ele naquela noite de céu claro.

Foi milagre quando deram as mãos andando na areia da praia. Mais ainda quando seus dedos entrelaçaram e Johnny quase puxou a mão, temendo que o outro faria primeiro. O silêncio e falta de explicação eram perturbadores e ele queria sumir tanto quanto queria se declarar.

Não precisou fazer nenhum.

Danny sentou na areia, puxando o outro com ele e mostrou seu pulso, olhando em seus olhos. Ninguém respirava enquanto ele tirou a canetinha do bolso e desenhou uma estrela no pulso de Johnny.

“Feliz dia de São Valentim.” Sussurrou. “Não precisar queimar as estrelas, não vai se livrar de mim.”

“Você... Sabia?”

“Eu não sou cego, Guitar.” Ele empurrou a cabeça do outro de leve. “Mas também não sou louco de não me apaixonar por alguém quase tão incrível quanto eu.”

“Quase.” Johnny sorriu, chegando mais perto.

“Um milagre a gente concordar.” Danny fechou o espaço entre eles num beijo.

No dia 14 de fevereiro Johnny havia se libertado de seu confinamento e estava livre pra amar e ser amado. Era tudo que o santo que arquitetava esse tipo de coisa queria.

**Author's Note:**

> A história do santo é essa mesmo, tá? Also a igreja nem lembra desse cara então sei lá pq as pessoas ainda comemoram isso, mas a história é fofa apesar de trágica.


End file.
